


[Art] The Adventures of Arthur Rabbit

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Digital Art, Illustrations, Peter Rabbit - Freeform, Rabbit Merlin, rabbit Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Inspired by "The Tale of the Teapot," I present to you: the adventures of Arthur and Merlin - Beatrix Potter style!





	1. Arthur Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Teapot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187000) by [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower). 



> With many thanks to arthur_pendragon for the recs and encouragement <3

 


	2. Merlin Bunny

 


End file.
